


dry your eye, soulmates (never) die

by thessalami



Series: when you're gone [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dead Alec, F/M, M/M, i have magnus becoming mortal and them dying together as canon, i should be tagging, idk why i wrote this, it's not even sad tbh but its kinda sad and i cried writing it, okay so this is set like decades after alec's death, she doesn't have a name though, so i truly dont know why tf i did this, why is that a popular tag let him live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami
Summary: "Have you ever been with a Shadowhunter?""Alec Lightwood," he answers. "My first and last one."





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from sleeping with ghosts from placebo which now that i think abt it is kind of a weird thing to name ur song and album

"Have you ever been with a Shadowhunter?"

Magnus hums softly, no longer taken aback by the random questions she keeps asking, cheerfully, without a second of hesitation.

"Alec Lightwood," he answers. "My first and last one."

She giggles and presses a kiss to his jaw. " _That bad_?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, a fond smile growing on his lips. "But not for the reasons you think."

She props herself up on her elbow to look at Magnus, eyebrows raised and a curious smile on her face. "Oh?"

"He... he was the one. Like, _really_ , the one." He clenches his jaw to bite back the sudden tears. "Losing him... it..."

"Hey," she says gently. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it makes you sad. Can't have mascara stains on my pillow now, can I?"

Magnus laughs and rolls his eyes at her, before blinking the tears away. "It doesn't make me _sad_ , it just... it makes me miss him."

She's the one swallowing now, albeit the smile on her lips.

Magnus chuckles. "So _you_ can cry, but _I_ can't, hm?"

They both start laughing. And that's when the first tears roll down his cheek. And hers.

"You _made_ _me_ cry, it's your own fault," she laughs as she rubs the back of her hand over her cheeks.

Magnus hums again, letting his tears and sobs be; smiling through them. "I miss him every single day. But he told me... he _asked_ me not to stop loving."

"And do you? Love, I mean."

Magnus shoots her a look, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't mean _me_ , I mean in general."

He sighs, letting his face soften. "I do. It's hard, but I always did have a hard time saying no to him."

She studies his face for a moment, before reaching out and wiping his tears away. "He'd be proud of you, you know."

And he is. He always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> comment @ which line u started crying it truly makes my day also hmu on twitter @hetphobicalec or live tweet using #thessalami


End file.
